religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Hemelvaartsdag
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Op Hemelvaartsdag (Latijn: Ascensionis Domini) vieren christenen dat Jezus Christus naar de hemel is gevaren, de veertigste dag van zijn opstanding. De godsdienstige betekenis wordt nader toegelicht in het artikel Hemelvaart. Hemelvaartsdag valt altijd op een donderdag, tien dagen vóór Pinksteren. In vele landen, waaronder België, Colombia, Denemarken, Duitsland, Finland, Frankrijk, Groenland, Haïti, IJsland, Indonesië, Liechtenstein, Luxemburg, Madagaskar, Namibië, Nederland, Noorwegen, Oostenrijk en Zwitserland is Hemelvaartsdag een vrije dag. Veel christenen zullen een kerkdienst of mis bezoeken. In andere landen (bijvoorbeeld Hongarije, Italië, Polen, Portugal en Spanje) viert men de Hemelvaart op de zondag zeven dagen voor Pinksteren. Hemelvaartsdag is tevens het feest van de Christelijke Arbeidersbeweging. Men herdenkt dan dat in 1891 de pauselijke encycliek over sociale rechtvaardigheid, Rerum Novarum, werd afgekondigd. Vroeger stonden de mensen op Hemelvaartsdag al voor dag en dauw om drie uur 's nachts op. Men ging zingend met blote voeten door het gras lopen, omdat men verwachtte dat dit ritueel een magische of genezende werking zou hebben. Dit werd dauwtrappen genoemd. Data Hemelvaartsdag valt op de 39e dag na eerste Paasdag, en 10 dagen voor Pinksteren. De vroegst mogelijke datum is 30 april, de laatst mogelijke 3 juni. Hieronder volgt een tabel van die data. | | |} Lokale gebruiken *België: in Brugge vindt elk jaar op Hemelvaartsdag de Heilig-Bloedprocessie plaats. *Nederland: in veel plaatsen worden jaarlijks terugkerende evenementen georganiseerd zoals het Breda Jazz Festival, Dauwpop in Hellendoorn, Het Nederlands jongleerfestival en verschillende boekenmarkten, jaarmarkten en braderieën. Tevens is deze dag door de ANWB tot Nationale Stoomtreindag omgedoopt. Eind 20ste eeuw kreeg deze dag steeds meer een commercieel karakter. Vele bedrijven zijn open. Ambtenaren hebben een verplichte vrije dag. Het weer In 1997 vielen er daags voor Hemelvaart (8 mei) aan de kust sneeuwbuien en overdag werd het in De Bilt niet veel warmer dan 10 graden. In 1996 was het dauwtrappen op 16 mei meer rijptrappen met in de ochtend een paar graden vorst. Onweer, windstoten en stortregen (tot 45 mm) stonden op het menu van 25 mei 1995. De buien sloten die Hemelvaartsdag een korte zomerse periode af. De meimaand wordt gekenmerkt door grote variaties in het weer en dat blijkt ook als we het weer van ruim een eeuw Hemelvaartsdagen op een rijtje zetten. In de 20e eeuw was Hemelvaartsdag in De Bilt slechts vijf keer een zomerse dag (met een temperatuur van 25 graden Celsius of hoger), waarvan vier dagen eind mei vielen. Het laatst in de extreem warme mei van 1992 met op de 28e een temperatuur van 27,2 graden. Het warmst was Hemelvaartsdag 1954 met in De Bilt op 27 mei een temperatuur van 29,2 graden. In Limburg en Noord-Brabant werd het toen plaatselijk warmer dan 30 graden. Een heel vroege Hemelvaartsdag met zomerse temperaturen kwam in de 20e eeuw maar één keer voor: kort na de bevrijding op 10 mei 1945 toen het KNMI 25,4 graden noteerde. Een dag met een temperatuur van 20,0 graden of hoger wordt een warme dag genoemd en dat kwam sinds 1901 op Hemelvaartsdag 31 keer voor. Vrijwel even vaak was Hemelvaartsdag fris met een temperatuur onder 15 graden. Het koudst was 18 mei 1950 met een maximumtemperatuur van 9,9 graden, dat is ongeveer 8 graden lager dan normaal in die tijd van het jaar. Die dag viel er net als in 1995 dus een flinke hoeveelheid regen, iets wat op deze dag niet zo vaak voorkomt. Op slechts zeven Hemelvaartsdagen werd in De Bilt in de 20e eeuw meer dan 10 millimeter regen afgetapt en op in totaal 18 dagen viel meer dan 5 millimeter. De beruchtste Hemelvaartsdag was 12 mei 1983, toen een zeer korte maar plotseling opstekende storm rampzalige gevolgen had en in Nederland tien mensen het leven kostte. Storm en regen zijn tussen 1 mei en 3 juni, de uiterste data waarop Hemelvaart in de 20e eeuw viel, uitzonderlijk. Meestal is het droog en zonnig: sinds 1901 scheen de zon op 38 Hemelvaartsdagen langer dan 8 uur.Een gedeelte van de tekst op deze pagina of een eerdere versie daarvan is afkomstig van de website van het KNMI.. Zie ook *Hemelvaart Referenties Categorie:Christelijke feestdag